Ga-Koro Marines
The Marines, more commonly known as the Ga-Koro Guard, are the village of water's military and law enforcement for land and sea. Overview of Locations The Ga-Koro Marine Force (often shortened to Marines), is based within the Koro, though has several stationed outposts along the coast and inland wahi. Governmental structure is a simple heirarchy of rank, based on merit in action and time served. Ga-Koro HQ is a large, three story, ring building with a central garden and open-air training facility. Built securely into a water-tight basement (suspended underwater, of course), are the prisons (with enough cells for many, many, ruffians), and the pantry. The ground level consists of wisteria columns which hold up the second and third levels, and acts as the daily activities space and temporary dining rooms for the marine units stationed in Ga-Koro. The second level is barracks, and guard storage (ie armory, etc). The third floor holds records and admin offices. By the Ga-Koro docks there is a two room office built in the tradiitional cabbage head construction style of Ga-Matoran. The larger room serves as a barracks for sentries taking break, and the small adjacent room is a record storage where mail and log books are kept for the course of the day. The Units All Marines are trained to be sucessful on land and sea, and are divided into the following ranks: Private, Corporal, Lieutenant, Commander, Captain. Private The first real step as a guard of the marines, a private patrols the streets in groups and follows orders from their Corporal. Most become sentries, patrolling the borders of Ga-wahi on foot, or sailing the coast in anti-pirating bands. Other privates are in charge of overseeing Dermies in paperwork departments. Corporal The next rung in the ladder, Corporals command groups of up to ten privates on generally patrolling missions throughout the wahi. Corporals and higher officers may also become captains of a naval vessel licensed with the Ga-Koro Marine Force. Lieutenant Given their own permanent post of office, Lieutenants become specialized to either sea, koro, or wahi missions and protection. A lieutenant reports directly to commander class officers, and is similar to an outpost manager. Commander Commanders are an elite team of marines elected directly by both the Captain of the Guard and Akiri Hahli for their outstanding bravery and dedication to service. Commanders specialize in regional management of subordinate officers, as well as all legal actions needing higher attention. Commanders rarely see field work, and as such is sometimes considered a backwards position by those holding the title. Captain of the Marines Kotu. Matoran of water and right hand for Akiri Hahli. Kotu is the de facto leader of the Ga-Koro Marine Force. Even if her personal strength is not a impressive as some of the skakdi in lower ranks, Kotu is an idol and flag-figure for the guard. She has been in the marines longer than any other, and survived encounters with the worst of all criminals and rahi. Her will to continue serving her people is unbreakable. Navy Vessels *''Fortune: Captained by Trieze Jaliax *''Dark Angel: Captained by Commander Daylaria *''Invincible: ''Captained by Commander Iraira Basic Training Although fighting style and personal preference of equipment varies between individuals, all marines are trained in sailing, gardening, close unarmed combat and disarmment, trident technique, and bamboo disk throwing. Further training may include cartography beyond basic map and tide chart reading, political science, law, and even forensics. Members of the Ga-Koro Marines *Captain Kotu (Leader of The Marines) *Vice-Captain Iraira *Vice-Captain Daylaria *Lieutenant Lipa *Corporal Suran (Mj. Spoilers) *Corporal Mons Shajs *Corporal Eleen *Corporal Orca *Private Seryna *Private Voutok *Private Tyrus Archer *Private Tully *Operative Erith (Kaithas) *Temporary Private Kordo *Temporary Private Soirk (formerly) Allies *Kitane *Ga-Koro and Akiri Hahli *Leah Maru *The Smuggler http://www.bzpower.com/board/index.php?showtopic=9733&page=2#entry547546 Enemies *Criminals everywhere *Infected Rahi *Makuta Trivia *This is the second write-up of the Marines' origins. *The original backstory was not popular with the BZPRPG community, many of whom felt it was too centered around one person or group. In addition, the origin was written entirely by one player. As a result, when people decided to change it, many people chipped in on writing the new origin. Category:Factions Category:Guard Category:Marines Category:Canon Category:Ga-Koro Category:Ga-Wahi